


摧毁一切

by Gala123



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala123/pseuds/Gala123
Summary: 艾黛尔贾特遇到了一个从各种意义上来说都很奇妙的人。
Relationships: Aegis & Arisato Minako, Arisato Minako & Mercedes von Martritz, Arisato Minako /Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Manuela Casagranda, Mercedes von Martritz & Constance von Nuvelle & Jeritza von Hrym
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 奇妙的相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章怎么改都不是很满意，感觉好生硬（哭

艾黛尔贾特不是第一次做梦了。她经常做噩梦，但是今天她做了一个久违的好梦。她梦见了她的兄弟姐妹，特别是她的姐姐伊丽丝。伊丽丝和她一样，有着栗色的马尾辫和紫罗兰色的眼睛。她们的父亲大人时常会搞错她们俩，不过这对姐妹并不在意。

“艾尔，我帮你编双马尾吧，这样我们就不一样了，父亲大人也不会弄错我们俩了！”还没等艾黛尔贾特反应过来，伊丽丝已经扎好了一边的马尾。

“嗯！”回应伊丽丝的是一个灿烂的微笑。 “父亲大人说，伊丽丝是鸢尾花的另一种叫法，象征着光明和自由！我会不会有这样的人生呢？”姐姐害羞地看着自己的妹妹。

“那肯定！姐姐一定……”剩下的话她记不得了，姐姐的脸在瞬间模糊不清。

……

伊丽丝最终死在安巴尔的地牢中，那里阴暗又潮湿。艾黛尔贾特只是紧紧握住姐姐逐渐冰冷的手，她什么也做不到。

艾黛尔贾特总觉得她睡的越来越热，她从难得的好梦中惊醒。她看向自己身边，竟躺着一位和她年龄相仿的栗色马尾辫的少女，她的栗色头发刺痛了艾黛尔贾特的眼睛。她不禁想如果自己的姐姐还活着，会不会是她这个样子，但她不是，也不可能是。她双眼紧闭，看起来睡得很熟。她穿着与这个时代格格不入的前卫的服饰，看起来像是…制服？但是艾黛尔贾特肯定芙朵拉没有任何一个学院有这样的制服。更危险的是就在她的手里还握着一把薙刀。难道是亚兰德尔公派来监视她的暗黑蠢动者？

艾黛尔贾特听说那些人有了一种类似于易容术的新技术，能够悄无声息地替换死去的人。她感受到熊熊怒火燃烧着自己的理智，她不费吹灰之力就能杀掉眼前这位少女，但她现在不能这么做。因为她不想和自己表面的舅公撕破脸皮，至少现在不能；另外还可以从她嘴里套出关于暗黑蠢动者的情报，之后再解决也不迟。尽管她觉得有些不可思议，那些人怎么这么明目张胆？她把这个不速之客的双手双脚绑起来，把她的薙刀踢到一边，掏出了匕首架在少女的脖子上。

陌生少女闻声惊醒，她血红的眼睛与一双充满警惕的紫罗兰色的眼睛对视。艾黛尔贾特看到她那血红的双眼和略异于姐姐的长相，不知为何松了口气。陌生少女因为感受到了脖子上的寒意，她低头看向冰冷的匕首。

“塔烈斯派你来干什么？”艾黛尔贾特的声音充满了与年龄不符的威严。

“……？”陌生少女没有回答问题，她盯着艾黛尔贾特，“塔烈斯是谁？”尽管她的声音很虚弱，但她没有一丝一毫的畏惧。艾黛尔贾特惊讶于她的态度，看得出来她不在说谎。

“你是谁？是怎么进入这里的？”见陌生少女没回答，艾黛尔贾特换了个问题。

“我的名字是汐见琴音，叫我琴音就行了。奇怪？我应该是在去宿舍的电车上。”

“真是奇怪的名字呢，你不是芙朵拉人吧。”她的语气很肯定，就连在芙朵拉之外的布里基得、斯灵、达斯卡，甚至更远的鞑古扎也都没有这样的名字。

“芙朵拉？”琴音缓慢地重复着这三个字，就好像从来没听说过一样。她摇了摇头，一脸茫然地盯着艾黛尔贾特。

“你有纹章吗？”

“纹章？那是什么？”琴音好奇地看着眼前这位衣着华丽而复古的少女。她不在演戏，直觉告诉艾黛尔贾特。

“连这个都不知道吗？”她对这位少女产生了浓厚的兴趣。既不生在芙朵拉大陆，也没有纹章。她本不相信任何人的，但她出于私心，她决定相信眼前的这位少女。 艾黛尔贾特把匕首扔在一边，给她松了绑，方便她们平等地对话。

“谢谢。”琴音什么也没有问。

“真是失礼，我还没有自我介绍呢。我的名字是艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，或许你会觉得我傲慢，毕竟我是下任皇帝。”

“傲慢？完全没有！”她带着真挚的微笑告诉了艾黛尔贾特她的真心话，“欸……？下任皇帝？那你是一定个很厉害的人呢！”琴音紧紧握住艾黛尔贾特的手，艾黛尔贾特发现这双手上长了几个老茧，是长期握武器留下的。艾黛尔贾特也曾这样像握住过伊丽丝逐渐冰冷的手，她下意识的想逃离此刻的温暖，她缩了缩手。

“对不起！”琴音意识到了什么，她松开艾黛尔贾特的手，“情不自禁地就……”她有些低落地坐在床头。

“没关系，而且你……”像我的姐姐？艾黛尔贾特怎么也说不出这样的话。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”她可能是唯一一个记得伊丽丝的人类，如果她把眼前的这位少女当做伊丽丝，那么真正的伊丽丝又能去哪呢？

在交谈中，艾黛尔贾特了解到琴音所处的世界居然在八百多年后，那里既没有贵族，更没有神。这种事真的有可能吗？简直就像是自己理想中的世界。艾黛尔贾特突然意识到，琴音可能是她的钥匙，一把能改变目前格局的钥匙。

“能聊聊你的家人吗？”艾黛尔贾特顺势坐在了琴音的身边，她想更了解琴音一点。

“……已经去世了，在十年前。”

“……对不起，我不该问的。”她突然产生了一种奇怪的亲切感，她厌恶这样的自己。“你愿意去学校就读吗？”

琴音点了点头，艾黛尔贾特站了起来，用手势示意琴音跟她走。

——————————————

“早安，艾黛尔贾特大人。”修伯特和平常一样向艾黛尔贾特鞠躬，他看向艾黛尔贾特身后的陌生少女，“这位是？”

“她是第三皇女伊丽丝·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，是我的姐姐。”还没等琴音开口，艾黛尔贾特脱口而出，她也不知道自己为何会说出这样的话。

“诶！？但是我……”

“？”

“她失去了过去的记忆，她现在叫琴音，过着和贵族完全无关的生活。”

“……我明白了。刚才真是失礼了，琴音大人。我是艾黛尔贾特大人的随从修伯特。”修伯特向琴音深深地鞠了一躬，但是他毫不掩饰地把怀疑写在了脸上。

“修伯特，帮琴音伪造一个身份好让她进入士官学校就读。注意不要被父亲大人和亚兰德尔公发现。”

“是。”修伯特快步走开了，他向来不质疑艾黛尔贾特下的任何一个决定，但是这次他决定调查一下这位突然冒出来的“皇女”的身份。

艾黛尔贾特带琴音去宫殿旁的空中花园，那里能一览安巴尔的全貌，而且因其特殊的地理位置，不会有刺客埋伏。她吩咐侍女准备了两份安巴尔传统点心和香柠檬茶，她们在花园里边吃边聊。

“谢谢你的招待！我开动了！”琴音一脸幸福地看着餐点，她明明说着敬语，但从那毫无宫廷礼仪的进餐方式中可以看出她绝对不是什么贵族。

“不用那么客气，我来和你讲讲芙朵拉的事吧。虽然大部分都是关于帝国的。”艾黛尔贾特说了很多，从阿德刺斯忒亚帝国的由来、目前帝国的形势讲到女神和纹章制度的关系……琴音认真地听她说，她血红色的双眸直勾勾地盯着艾黛尔贾特，她的脸上也没有任何表情。艾黛尔贾特看不透她的所思所想，这让艾黛尔贾特感觉不太舒服，甚至有些…恐怖。

艾黛尔贾特故意隐瞒了她的过去，只因这段记忆已连同过去的她一起被埋在了地底。

“以上就是赛罗斯教的教义，你明白了吗？”只是提到赛罗斯教、提到女神，她全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着去抢夺，去撕碎，去屠戮……她痛苦地闭上双眼，克制自己的冲动。

“如果你要听实话的话，完全没有。毕竟我生活在一个没有女神的世界。”琴音的手贴在陶瓷杯上试温度，她一五一十地答道，她也没有必要说谎。

“这种话可别被大修道院的人听到，可是死罪哦。”琴音的发言让艾黛尔贾特松了口气，她不是自己的敌人，至少思想上不是。

“那艾黛尔贾特会检举我吗？”琴音看向她对面的少女，显然她早就知道了问题的答案。

“要是我说我会呢？”

“这个冷笑话可一点也不好笑。对了，士官学校是个什么样的地方呢？第一次去修道院里上学，总觉得很新鲜呢。”

“别那么紧张，不过是普通的校园生活罢了。总之就是你会和我一起上学，我们学级里有同样来自帝国的学生，当然其他学级也有来自王国和同盟的学生。”

“来自不同国家的学生一起学习，就像交流生一样！”

艾黛尔贾特也觉得这是个好机会。今年皇女王子嫡子在同一届入学，他们都是自己国家的接班人；在帝国引起政变的六大贵族的孩子也一同入学，他们大部分都是自己仇人的孩子。还有比这个更巧的事吗？

“对了，这是帝国主要贵族的名册，里面记载着对帝国影响深远的家族，我们学级也有来自这几个家族的学生。今天早点休息吧，明天一早我们就要乘马车前往大修道院。”

“嗯，非常感谢你！”琴音的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光。

——————————————

“艾黛尔贾特大人，我调查了一下关于琴音大人的事情。从结论来说，她肯定不是第三皇女伊丽丝大人，她的履历更是一片空白，我觉得要小心此人。关于她的身份，我已经伪造好了，一切由你定夺。”

“我知道，我只是想要相信一次，相信自己的直觉。总之先说给我听听吧。”艾黛尔贾特看向桌子上的桌面游戏，那是今天新买的，上面还是崭新的棋局。

“是，我替她取了个新名字——琴音·巴尔提尔斯，毕竟她原本太过奇怪的名字会引起教团的注意。要是被问起她的身世就说她是那场屠杀唯一的幸存者，后来被帝国贵族收养，一直过着隐姓埋名的生活。”

“谢谢。待会我会亲自转告给她的。”艾黛尔贾特随意拨动了棋盘上的一枚棋子，喃喃道，“如果能够因此迈出一步的话……对了，伊艾里扎也知道吗？”

“当然，毕竟他可是那场屠杀的发起人。”

“再过不久就是蕾雅给我们个三级长布置的课外活动了，你觉得寇斯塔斯的成功率是多少？”

“呵呵呵，几乎为零。”她的随从露出了讥讽的微笑。

“我想也是。”

“不管如何，还是祝您武运昌隆。”


	2. 血、纹章与爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琴音救下艾黛尔贾特，可在那之后……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现之前艾吉斯名字打错了（尴尬  
> 已经改了！

寇斯塔斯愚蠢的计划果然没有成功。

艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利追着“临阵脱逃”的库洛德去了一个小村庄里躲避盗贼，好巧不巧碰到了赛罗斯骑士团前团长“坏刃”和他女儿。他们一起击退了盗贼团伙。

本该是这样的。

就在他们以为所有盗贼都已倒地身亡的时候，谁也没想到寇斯塔斯突然起了身，他抡着斧子向离他最近的人冲去。

20厘米…10厘米…寇斯塔斯的斧头近在咫尺，包括艾黛尔贾特在内的所有人都没反应过来。

艾黛尔贾特深知自己是躲不过的了，她闭上眼睛，她想，这是她应得的报应。

想象中的疼痛并没有到来，取而代之的是她感受到大量血腥味的暖流。她睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是脖颈被薙刀穿刺的寇斯塔斯和面色苍白的琴音。

琴音缓慢地抽出薙刀，她紧紧地咬着下唇，她摇摇晃晃的身体倚靠在薙刀上，用尽自己的全力站稳。她的眼神看起来是那么的恐惧、无助、悔恨……还有很多艾黛尔贾特看不懂的情感。

这是第一次杀人的眼神。

艾黛尔贾特心中产生了一种罪恶感。像琴音这个年龄的少女，她本可以在阳光下行走，过着一个普通女孩的生活，但是她再也不能了。

艾黛尔贾特觉得是自己杀了她。她陪伴在琴音身旁想安慰她，但是她发现自己一个字都说不出来。她不会安慰人，一点也不。她发现琴音似乎用奇怪的眼神盯着一个人看，顺着琴音的目光望去，那个名叫贝雷丝的佣兵也在不解地看着琴音。

“你还好吗？”艾黛尔贾特擦去琴音脸上的血迹，如果她心中的裂痕也能随之抚平就好了。

“怎么看…都不是很好吧。”显然这位蓝色级长也不太会安慰人。

“明明身手很不错，却是第一次动手吗？”金色级长喃喃了一句，可惜还是被帝弥托利听到了，他果然被瞪了一眼。他双手抱头，目光移向别处，装作自己什么也没说。

“你们先走，我带她跟在你们后面。”艾黛尔贾特紧紧地握住琴音颤抖的手。贝雷丝意味深长地回头看了琴音一眼，她张嘴似乎想说什么，但她最终还是一言未发。

——————————

琴音坐在一块岩石上，她的脸色还是很苍白，她拼命抑制自己想吐的冲动，实际上她也做到了。她血红色的双眼只是空洞地看着艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特感觉有把刀在宰割自己的心。一刀、两刀……

艾黛尔贾特不禁想她还会让多少个像琴音这样的人迫不得已而做出这样的选择，还会让多少人发狂、以后还会夺走多少人的生命……但即使如此，她也会走在她构想的荆棘之道上。

“果然刚刚是你第一次……杀人？”艾黛尔贾特的声音越来越小。她不知道自己在干什么，她在特意揭琴音的伤口。

“当然！杀人这种事是不被允许的！难道你觉得这合理吗？”琴音恢复了一丝生气，她怒视着艾黛尔贾特，“……你杀过人吗？”她的声音软下来了，她陷入了一个很矛盾的境地。只有这个问题，她既不想听到肯定的回答，也不想听到否定的回答。

“杀过。”那是在她十岁被自己的伯父大人背叛，自己和兄弟姐妹都被关在皇宫的地牢里发生的事。

血液顺着伊丽丝的手心流淌下来，艾黛尔贾特不知道发生了什么，她惊恐地看到自己的姐姐被一个戴奇怪头套的黑衣人伤害，同时她用修伯特偷偷教他的暗魔法偷袭了他。她虽然知道这种事是女神不会允许的，但她也为伊丽丝能够逃脱黑衣人的魔掌而感到高兴。可在那之后他们的处境更糟了，每天都是永无止境的血液实验。穿刺…愈合…再穿刺……那些奇怪的人给他们治疗仅仅只是为了不让他们失血过多而死。

“嗯？”琴音好奇地看着艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特觉得她的眼神仿佛看透了自己内心深处的黑暗。她强硬地回答道：“忘了，但我永远不会忘记那种触感。”

“是吗？能听到艾黛尔贾特这样说，我居然有点高兴，我是不是很…坏？”

“但是你救了我。无论你怎么想，这都是不变的事实。”不是的！你根本不坏！是他该死！艾黛尔贾特在内心咆哮，但是她说出来的话却如水一样波澜不惊。

“我记得你在向修伯特介绍我的时候，提到了伊丽丝，她是你的姐姐吗？”

“嗯，我们年龄相近，她是我最亲的姐姐。我们小时候经常一块玩。”

“你真的很喜欢她呢！提起她的时候，你的表情都很愉快！”

“……是吗。”艾黛尔贾特愣住了，她不自觉的摸向自己的脸。她已经多久没有这样发自内心的笑过了？她经常微笑，但大部分只是她用来应付人的，特别是对教会的相关人员。

“那她果然是已经……？”

“嗯。”

“……我们回大修道院吧，小艾黛尔。可以的话，关于伊丽丝的事，能多和我说说吗？”琴音从椅子上坐起来，她微笑着看着艾黛尔贾特，看来是从失态之中恢复了。

“当然可以……小艾黛尔？”

“我们是朋友，不是吗？”琴音向她伸出了手，这看起来就像是壁画中才有的女神救赎世人的场景。

朋友？她有朋友？这简直是天大的笑话，她认为自己只能在黑暗中行走，像琴音这样在阳光下长大是她渴求而不可得的。她明明应该主动逃离她的，但不可思议的是，她回握了那只温暖的手。

————————————

她们回到大修道院时，已是凌晨。黑鹫学级的学生得知了此次盗贼袭击了三位级长的暴行，都守在教室里等待自己级长的归来。

“我叫汐……琴音·巴尔提尔斯！从明天起我会和大家一起学习，希望我能和大家成为朋友！”

“对于您救下了艾黛尔贾特大人一事，我由衷地表示感谢。”

“我叫卡斯帕尔。你就是修伯特提到的转校生吗？能救下艾黛尔贾特，你很厉害嘛！明天和我比试比试吧！”

“我叫、佩托拉，我也想、比试、一下，谢谢你。”

“我的名字是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！听说你是巴尔提尔斯家族的后人，作为贵族同胞，我们一起好好努力吧！要将身为荣耀的贵族，及代表帝国的黑鹫学级成员之一的责任……”

“呵呵呵，阁下的嘴就像水车一样转个不停呢。”

“（哈欠声）我的名字是林哈尔特，那我去睡觉了。”

“真是的，再怎么说阿林同学你都应该礼貌一点吧。我叫多洛缇雅，要不要先喝杯茶？这样会比较好吧。”

“噫…噫！轮到我了吗？”一位紫发少女从黑板后面钻了出来，“我叫贝尔娜提塔。”她又缩回了黑板后面。

“唉，真是场大骚动呢。大家早点休息吧，明天一早我们学级的老师将会为我们上第一堂课。”

——————————

“艾黛尔贾特大人，我得到消息称，我们学级的导师是玛努艾拉。”

“是吗？那个佣兵呢？”

“大司教似乎相当器重她，让她优先挑选学级。听说她选择了青狮子学级。”

“……我知道了，我去散散心。”

“是。”

艾黛尔贾特一步一步登下宿舍的台阶，她漫无目的地走着，她也不知道自己的目的地是哪。在大修道院的每一天都让她觉得很难受，她连呼吸都变得痛苦了。只是因为这里是离女神最近的地方，每日的祈祷、骑士的虔诚、牧师的圣歌……这些通通让她作呕。

回过神来，她已经来到了女神之塔。这是平常的她绝对不会靠近的地方，但今天她有种说不清道不明的预感。

果然她遇到了琴音。

琴音站在塔顶上，她正抬头盯着月亮。她伫立在窗边，宛如一尊不会动的雕像。

“琴音？这么晚了你也睡不着吗？”

少女还是没有回头，这种尴尬的氛围让艾黛尔贾特有点不适。艾黛尔贾特走向她的身边。

“今天是满月吧……？”琴音冷不防地冒出了这么一句话。

“嗯。那又如何？”

“……总感觉我好像忘记了什么重要的事情。”她伸手想去触碰月亮。

“如果能想起来就好了。如果可以的话，到那时可以告诉我吗？”

“当然！小艾黛尔也要告诉我。”

“告诉什么？”

“关于你闭口不谈的童年。”

艾黛尔贾特愣住了，琴音看似对一切事情都不关心，但她还是隐隐约约察觉了自己隐藏在衣冠下的不堪入目的伤痛。

“……我一定会的。”她还是做出了不一定能兑现的承诺。“今天我是来道谢的。谢谢你救……”

咚。

琴音像是在一瞬间失去了意识一样倒在了地上。

艾黛尔贾特检查了她的生命体征，没有心跳，没有脉搏，太多这样的人艾黛尔贾特见过太多了，她清楚的知道琴音已经……但她不知道这是为什么，明明没有外伤，也没有被下毒的迹象。

琴音感觉自己深陷一片白光之中。他感到春日和煦的阳光、从远处传来的欢呼声、还有些寒冷的风……许多脚步声和很多熟悉的声音向自己接近，她不知道自己怎么了。她躺在一个金发少女的双腿上，金发少女温柔地对她说了什么，她一句也没听清。或者说她仅仅只是听见了，但是当时的她已经无法理解词句中的意义了。她拼命想要看清那位金发少女，但无论她怎么努力，金发少女的脸始终是模糊不清的。

琴音知道自己一定认识这个金发少女。不知道为何，一想到她，琴音的心就像被快被捏碎一样的痛。

琴音猛然睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是一双惊恐却又疑惑的紫罗兰色的双眼。

“怎么了吗？”

“你……没事就好。”

艾黛尔贾特放下心来了，所以刚刚那个是她的…错觉？有那么逼真的错觉吗？

“小艾黛尔，你有重要的人吗？”

“……有。”

“那就请千万不要忘记。”

“一定。”艾黛尔贾特几乎是咬牙切齿地说出来的。她怎么可能忘记！一旦想到她的兄弟姐妹已经因为纹章被夺走了未来，未来还要有多少人会因为纹章而受苦……她就下定决心她一定要迈出这一步。

“艾黛尔贾特大人，您该去休息了。”琴音憋着笑，她压低了声音。

“你这语气听起来像极了修伯特呢。”

“呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”

她们相视一笑。


	3. 鲜红的模拟战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一场学级模拟战终于开始了，请尽请期待冠军花落谁家！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会写打戏……一点都不

琴音觉得一直有人在注视她。

为了摆脱这种不愉快的感觉，她敲响了艾黛尔贾特宿舍的门。

“是谁？！”艾黛尔贾特被这种轻快的敲门声吓到了，她对修伯特的敲门声足够熟悉，所以她猜想这可能是玛努艾拉老师或是琴音。无论哪个都是她极力想要拉拢的对象。

“琴音。”

“……稍微等我一会。”

艾黛尔贾特在梳妆打扮，她必须得用衣物把自己的伤痕全部掩盖起来才行。她不想让伤痕累累的自己被看见，不然的话她一定会被憎恶、被唾骂……那是她所不想见到的。

“来了。”

一个完美的黑鹫级长出现在琴音面前。

“一起去吃早点吧，这么说起来还不知道小艾黛尔喜欢吃什么样的食物呢。”

“一般来说是甜食，比如蜜桃冰沙之类的。”

“我也是我也是！吃甜食总是让人心情愉快呢！”

琴音感觉注视着她的目光消失了。

——————————

“我是黑鹫学级的导师玛努艾拉，要是有什么困扰的事请不要顾虑和我商量，我一定会全·心·全·力地帮助你～”

“由玛努艾拉前辈来担任我们的导师，真是令人放心呢。”

“前辈？”琴音不解地看向多洛缇雅，“不应该是叫老师吗？”

“诶？你不知道吗，以前玛努艾拉前辈和我都是米提尔法兰克歌剧团的歌姬。”

“米提尔法兰克歌剧团是帝都最著名的歌剧团！没想到能在士官学校目睹玛努艾拉大人的真容！我的内心汹涌澎湃！玛努艾拉大人，您今天下午有空吗？不介意的话能……”

“米歇尔…兰克？那是什么？”卡斯帕尔摇了摇他的同桌，“喂，林哈尔特，你知道吗？”

“（哈欠声）知道。”

“咳咳，言归正传。这个月底将举行小型的模拟战。因为是小型的，每个学级只派出五名学生和一名导师。”

“我身为黑鹫学级的级长，一定会带领大家走向胜利的！毕竟这关系到帝国的威信！”

嘈杂的教室在一瞬间安静了。

“……我开玩笑的。”

“艾黛尔贾特！你怎么能拿帝国开玩笑！如果你做不到的话，就由我菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔来……”

“呵呵呵，不知阁下是否真的有那个本事。”

安静的教室在一瞬间嘈杂了。

————————————

这简直就是碾压。

当艾黛尔贾特站在模拟战的舞台上，她只有这个想法。

青狮学级的教师——“灰色恶魔”贝雷丝小姐，强行突破了金鹿学级精心布下的陷阱，朝黑鹫学级杀来。在绝对的力量的压制下，计策显得毫无意义。

现在战场上只剩下黑鹫学级和青狮学级了。杜笃守在帝弥托利身前，为他抵挡所有的伤害；亚修躲在树林中冷不防地放暗箭；菲力克斯在梅尔塞德斯的身边确保她在咏唱白魔法的术式时不被偷袭；而他们的导师贝雷丝，正在队伍最前面冲锋。

黑鹫学级也不是一点准备也没有。菲尔迪南特用他敏捷的步伐钻进树林里，他灵敏地躲避着箭矢，最终他还是顺利找到了亚修并以力服人。

修伯特绕到青狮学级的队尾，用暗魔法偷袭了菲力克斯，但他也因此受到了重创。

多洛缇雅向杜笃使出了雷电魔法，这位身材魁梧的达斯卡人没多少魔法的抗性，与此同时帝弥托利的枪砍在了这位身材柔弱的少女上。

玛努艾拉老师也会用剑，但那只是在歌剧团学会的剑舞，是供人欣赏的；而佣兵出身的贝雷丝老师学会的剑术，是用来杀人的，就是这样的差别让玛努艾拉显然疲于应对贝雷丝的攻势，她很快败下阵来。

现在战场上只剩下两对。

艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利。琴音和贝雷丝。

“帝弥托利，一决胜负吧，在这里先分出高下也不是件坏事呢。”

“……好吧，我接受你的挑战，即使对手是你，我也不会手下留情。”

“这才像话嘛！”

艾黛尔贾特抄起斧头砍向帝弥托利，被他敏捷地躲闪了，与此同时，帝弥托利也不断刺向艾黛尔贾特，试图寻找她的破绽。

双方就这样僵持不下。

“贝雷丝老师，有件事我一直很在意。”

“我也是。”

琴音本以为自己很快就会倒在贝雷丝的剑下，但出乎意料的是，她的身体自然而然地躲过了很多攻击，在躲闪的同时，她的薙刀精准地扰乱贝雷丝的步伐。就好像她经历过无数次命悬一线的战斗。

突然琴音感觉自己的左手一阵疼痛，是梅尔塞德斯在后方射了暗箭。琴音像是想到了什么，她挥下了薙刀，但不是朝贝雷丝的方向，她做了一个假动作。薙刀深深地砍入了她自己的左臂，划出了一条吓人的伤口，刹那间无数的鲜血喷涌而出，她用血阻碍了贝雷丝的视线。佣兵出身的贝雷丝只停顿了0.1秒，她干脆闭上眼睛，用其余的四感感知敌人。但就在这短短的时间里，琴音用刀背拍向贝雷丝。

这是她的胜利。

咚。只是作为胜利的代价，她面无血色地倒在地上。

在场所有人都被吓到了。

艾黛尔贾特意识到这是琴音给她创造的一个机会。

“帝弥托利，你在看什么？有闲聊的时间还不快点行动？”

艾黛尔贾特的话还没说完，她的斧头已经把帝弥托利的训练用枪劈成两半。

“你们赢了。”

模拟战以黑鹫学级的胜利告终，没有一个人为此感到高兴。

艾黛尔贾特急忙赶到琴音身边，已经有一位白魔法师为她施展着治愈魔法，是梅尔塞德斯。

“阿拉阿拉，真是个努力过头的孩子呢。”梅尔塞德斯用双膝枕在琴音的上半身上，她喃喃着圣疗的咒语。玛努艾拉从医务室拿来了绷带，随时准备替她包扎。

“这样应该就可以了。”虽然嘴上是这么说的，梅尔塞德斯还是担忧地看着琴音，琴音的伤口已经不再流血了，玛努艾拉替她细心地包扎。

“应该还需要再休息一会儿，先送她去寝室吧。”

“我送她回去，”梅尔塞德斯抱起琴音，琴音的身体比她想象中的要轻的多，“毕竟我也有责任。”

艾黛尔贾特用怀疑的眼光打量着梅尔塞德斯，但她想不出话来反驳梅尔塞德斯。

“……我跟你一起去。”

琴音面色苍白地躺在床上，她看起来只是睡着了。

“那我先告辞了，如果有情况的话随时来找我噢。”梅尔塞德斯悄悄的关上了房门，生怕琴音会因为这点动静惊醒。

艾黛尔贾特一点也不想和梅尔塞德斯扯上关系。在她看来梅尔塞德斯是女神的追随者，她虔诚且愚昧，她每日唱的圣歌能帮她摆脱纹章带给她的痛苦吗？不会！如果真的有困难她也绝对不会去找她的，有那时间她宁可去找玛努艾拉或者林哈尔特。

艾黛尔贾特越想越气，虽然她知道这是偏见，但是……

“唔…啊……艾……艾……”床上的少女痛苦地抱着头，她的手臂上的伤口已经裂开。

艾黛尔贾特坐在床边，轻轻抚摸着琴音的头，“我在这，别担心。”实际上艾黛尔贾特陷入了恐慌，她们才见过两天，她为什么这么在意自己？难道她真的是……？不，这不可能，艾黛尔贾特亲眼见证了伊丽丝的死亡。人死不能复生，无论她如何声嘶力竭，死者都不能回来。她不会回头看的，绝对不会。她的未来在明天，她要用自己的手建造人世。

艾黛尔贾特无法把琴音丢在这不管。但她不知道怎么办，虽然她对黑魔法和暗魔法很有天赋，但她一点都不会以信仰为根基的白魔法，她曾学习过最基础的圣疗，可是以失败告终。

正在这时她又听到了敲门声，又是梅尔塞德斯，她说她端着茶点站在门口了。艾黛尔贾特认为自己刚才已经把对她的不满写在脸上了，可是没办法，自己现在需要会白魔法的人手。

梅尔塞德斯对琴音施展了几个有镇静作用的术式，艾黛尔贾特看到她的背后已经湿透了。梅尔塞德斯在紧张着，她害怕失败。

琴音缓缓地睁开双眼，她深邃的血红色的双眼还是不时会吓到艾黛尔贾特。

“谢谢你们。”

“等等哦，你还需要休息。”梅尔塞德斯试图让琴音重新躺下去，可是被琴音执意要起身。

“我约好了和卡斯帕尔他们比试。”

“我替你去！”艾黛尔贾特恨不得现在就冲进训练场教训卡斯帕尔一顿。

“不行。这是我的事。”琴音拿起薙刀就朝外面赶。

琴音让自己的每一分每一秒都活的很充实，就好像……艾黛尔贾特不敢想下去了。

——————————

“琴音你好厉害啊！今天你就这么一挥就击倒了贝雷丝老师！”卡斯帕尔夸张地模仿着琴音的动作，“但是你今天要回去养伤吧，我可以和佩托拉一起练习。”

“嗯，我和、卡斯帕尔、一起练习。琴音、需要、精灵加护。”

“同为女孩子，我们开个茶会如何？我可是大欢迎哦。”

“要我说你真是精力过分充沛了，需要好好休息。反正又不是叫你像我一样睡觉。”

“就是啊！你应该和贝尔一样蹲在宿舍里的！”

“……？我说的有那么过分吗？”

“哼！反正贝尔就是最过分的那个了？我回去了！”

“多亏了琴音的机智，黑鹫学级才能取得了此次模拟战的胜利！她光辉的身影深深地刻在了我的心里，我由衷地……”

“呵呵呵，以血蒙眼吗，真是学到了很不错的一招呢。”

“……真是的，大家都这么关心你，听大家的话去静养吧。”

“我知道了。”

“琴音，作为老师，我对你的表现感到很骄傲；但是，作为医务室的医生，我必须批评你，你知道吗？人的生命只有一次，死亡永远比你想象中要来得快。”

“你的名字是琴音对吗？我叫梅尔塞德斯。刚刚真的很抱歉，我没想到会变成这样。”

“没关系的。”

“我带了些自制的点心，不介意的话请尝尝看吧。”

“谢谢你！我最喜欢吃这种了！”

“你喜欢就好，看来我的努力没白费呢。”

艾黛尔贾特看着琴音和梅尔塞德斯逐渐远去的身影，她的嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度。

“艾黛尔贾特大人，您是不是过于看中琴音大人了？太看重某个人的话，她可能会成为您的累赘。”修伯特把自家主君的变化看在眼里，冷不防地来个句忠告。

“……她会理解我的决心，我的道路吗？”

“谁知道呢，我只知道如果她站在您的对面，我一定会不竭余力地铲除她。”


	4. 活在光明下的人也有阴霾吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在玛努艾拉老师的课上，黑鹫学级探讨了信仰和魔法的关系。

“请安心吧，我会一直在你身边的。”

琴音今天又梦到那位金发少女了，和上一次模糊不清的梦境不同，这次她听清了她的话语，她的容颜也逐渐明朗——但琴音仍是想不起来她的名字。每次梦到这位金发少女，她的头像是要炸裂了一样疼。

敲门声让琴音从梦中惊醒。

“琴音，你好点了吗？”房门外传来了一个温柔而关切的声音。

琴音开了门，门外的人果然是梅尔塞德斯，她端着的点心有些凉了，这大概是因为她在门口犹豫了很久要不要敲门。

“太好了，我还以为你不愿意见我呢。”

“怎么会呢！？”

“我一直想和你聊聊。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“你是…巴尔提尔斯家族的后人，对吗？

“……啊，是的。”

“你还记得你出身之后不久的事吗？”

“嗯？”琴音摇了摇头，她不知道梅尔塞德斯为什么这么问，她歪着头看向梅尔塞德斯，“不记得了呢。”这并不算是与她无关的事，多说的话可能会暴露。

“……那就好。”

琴音总觉得她话还没说完，“为什么要问这些？”琴音凑到梅尔塞德斯身边，以一种极为亲昵的姿势靠在她身边。

“……”梅尔塞德斯愣住了，她的手在制服上磨蹭，犹豫着要不要把实情告诉她，“我先讲个故事，你愿意听吗？”

“嗯。”

［曾经有位帝国贵族家的大小姐，她拥有纹章，她的家庭对她抱有极大的期待，但她不顾这些嫁给了一个很爱自己的平民，很快他们有了一个女儿。］

［她的女儿和自己一样拥有纹章，所以她依旧可以拥有财富和地位。就在她的女儿出生后没几天……］

梅尔塞德斯突然不说话了，她品了一口茶来隐藏自己的表情，“阿拉阿拉，你觉得之后会发生什么呢？”

“嗯～一家三口过上了幸福的生活？”

［要是这样就好了。她的丈夫被杀害，她被迫嫁给了一个王国贵族。那个王国贵族有些不好的传闻，比如他经常打骂自己的孩子，只因他们没有继承纹章。］

“怎么会这样……”

［翌年，她又生了一个儿子。他继承了纹章，所以他毫不意外地成为了家庭的继承人。］

［也因为这个原因，她和她的孩子们成为了其他孩子的眼中钉。时而挖苦，时而殴打，甚至下毒……但每一次的危机都被她巧妙地化解了。］

［大概六七年之后，这位王国贵族原来的妻子不甘心自己的境遇，她产下了一女，但同样也没有纹章。］

［就在那个时候，获得了继承权的儿子再也受不了在这个家的点点滴滴，于是他——］

“举起了屠刀。他杀了这个家的所有人，除了他的母亲和姐姐。”一个冷冰冰的声音从门口响起。

“小艾黛尔，你怎么在这？”

艾黛尔贾特瞪视着梅尔塞德斯，“你告诉她这些干什么？你知道这……”

“是我想知道的。”琴音罕见地打断了艾黛尔贾特，“所以请不要怎么说。”

“早安，艾黛尔贾特。不介意的话这里还有些茶点，我想我们可以一起坐下来聊聊。”这位白魔法师一如既往的挂着温柔可亲的笑容向她的同学问好。

“……谢谢你的好意，但是不必了。我想快到上课的时间了。”

“阿拉阿拉，都这个点了吗？琴音，我们一起去教室吧，正好玛努艾拉老师邀请了我协助了本次的课题。”

艾黛尔贾特知道自己的脸上肯定难看得不行，“……是吗，非常感谢您能来协助黑鹫学级。”

她们是最晚走进教室的三个人，连林哈尔特都已经坐在椅子上打瞌睡了。

“好，人都来齐了，那我要宣布本节的课题了。”玛努艾拉手撑着头，脸上面露痛苦之色，不知道是因为课题还是因为宿醉。

“本节我们将前往努维尔领讨伐盘踞在那里的异教徒，他们大多数来自鞑古扎和……”玛努艾拉盯着佩托拉，突然不说话了。

“……是、布里基特，对吗？”

“嗯……”

黑鹫学级的教室从未怎么安静过。

“佩托拉，如果你不愿意的话，你可以……”

“我、一定、会去。阿德刺斯忒亚、和布里基特、之间的、盟约、必须要、遵循。”

少女用不是很流畅的话语说出了坚定的话语。艾黛尔贾特本来就不是一个有耐心的人，她觉得有些恼怒。短短一个早上，她的发言已经被打断了两次——这在以前是不可能发生的，更何况的是她竟都无力反驳。

“佩托拉大人，我希望您能明白——艾黛尔贾特大人是在关心您。”

“我明白，课题、一定、完成。”

“小佩托拉？不要太勉强自己哦。”

“多洛缇雅，谢谢、你。”

“努维尔领处于帝国与鞑古扎的交界处，地势险峻，请大家一定注意安全。”

“嗯？这声音是？”梅尔塞德斯挑起了眉毛。这个声音她曾听过的，但记忆中的声音比现在成熟多了。

“我是来自灰狼学级的康丝坦洁·冯·努维尔，我一定会和大家一起顺利完成本节课题！”

“但你连自己领地都管理不善！”

“这……”面对来自橙发少年如此尖酸刻薄的问题，康丝坦洁几乎是面红耳赤了，她的眼神在教室中漂移，最终看向地面。

“呵呵呵，阁下是不是误会了什么？在鞑古扎-布里基特战役中，努维尔领已经成了一片荒地。”

“即使这样，她也应该履行身为贵族的职责！”这一橙一黑的两个人谁也不让着谁。

“到此为止！”玛努艾拉的呵斥及时制止了他们。“比起争论这种事，不如讨论如何在战场上活下去。”

“康丝坦洁，我们一起听课吧。”梅尔塞德斯指着她身边的空位，示意康丝坦洁坐这。

“难不成你是……梅尔塞德斯姐姐大人？当然！我很乐意！”

“好，那我们继续上课。”玛努艾拉打开了白魔法课本，“为了能理解白魔法的实质，首先要了解圣希思琳的光辉事迹，她是主的朋友，她的加护能促进伤口愈合……”

艾黛尔贾特感觉自己的胃在翻滚，尽管玛努艾拉老师讲得有声有色，仅仅只是照着书念，就宛如欣赏了一场歌剧，但是通篇的女神让她头晕目眩，她痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“艾黛尔贾特，请复述一下主是如何创造出圣疗的。”

“我想是因为人想要治愈伤者，而不是主想治愈伤者。”天哪，她居然把她的所思所想说出来了，她连怎么向老师解释都想好了，她收到了来自全班同学的各种各样的眼神，她尽量不去和他们对视。

“你很有自己的想法，这很好。其他同学有没有其他的看法呢？”出乎意料的是，虔诚的玛努艾拉并没有指责她的出言不逊，而是换了个法子鼓励她。

“既然艾黛尔贾特都给出了那么出色的回答，我也不能输！我认为是因为主看不惯世上的纷争导致的各种流血事件，主想要减轻人的痛苦。”这是最标准的回答，艾黛尔贾特默默地在心里问他，如果主真的想要关心人类的话，那为什么她会对人的悲剧视而不见呢？

“阿拉阿拉，我认为主虽然创造出了各种神奇的术式，但是实际执行的还是我们人啊。”梅尔塞德斯一如既往地用着悠闲的语调说出了很惊人的话语。

“是啊！我对什么主啊信仰啊都不太懂，但是我知道，我受伤的时候只能去找林哈尔特！”这个蓝发少年突然表达了自己的想法，而被他提到的人正睡得香甜。这也算是黑鹫学级的……特色？艾黛尔贾特不讨厌这种直言不讳的人，他的发言让她稍微松了口气。

“虽然我不相信女神，但我相信玛努艾拉前辈。”多洛缇雅微笑着看向她的前辈。

”布里基特、没有、女神，但是、有、精灵的加护。”

“果然女神是无谓的存在呢。”修伯特用只有自己才能听到的声音嘀咕着，然后被艾黛尔贾特瞪了一眼，也不知道她听到没有。不过就算艾黛尔贾特没听到，她也大致知道他想说什么，这种话还是不要被教会人员听到比较好。

“哦吼吼吼吼，看来你们不知道啊！我自创了好几个连女神都不知道的魔法！”

“（哈欠声）我们都很好奇，能透露一点吗？”

“当然可以！看！我刚刚把黑板变成彩色的了！”

“噫……噫！”贝尔娜提塔从黑板后跳了出来，她抱着头，惊恐地打量着康丝坦洁，“你一定是想要杀掉贝尔吧！贝尔…贝尔一定会抗争到底的！”紫发少女颤抖着发出尖叫，她的手像不受控制一样乱挥。

“贝尔娜提塔，没有人想杀你！”艾黛尔贾特走上前去想要扶稳紫发少女。

“噫…呀！“现阶段这位紫发少女根本让人无法接近。

“贝尔娜提塔！”

“啊！嗯……？我刚刚是为什么而这么激动的呢……？算了，想不起来。所以艾黛尔贾特小姐，你有什么事吗？”

“终于冷静下来了吗？请你认真地听课可以吗？”

“啊……嗯！说起来，我为什么会在这？”贝尔娜提塔疑惑地看着黑板。

“这个可能要问你自己……”

“原来如此呢，那琴音小姐去哪了？”贝尔娜提塔环视着四周，她在围观自己的人堆里没有找到琴音的身影，她真挚地表达了自己的疑惑。

“玛努艾拉老师，你看到琴音了吗？”

“嗯，在我开始讲白魔法的时候她被贝雷丝老师叫走了。”

艾黛尔贾特虽然好奇，但是她也没有追究，打探别人的隐私总是不讨好的。

直至傍晚，艾黛尔贾特被赛罗斯骑士通知去谒见之间，她才找到琴音，但她身边站着两个人——是蕾雅和西提司。

艾黛尔贾特在最令她窒息的地点碰见了最令她窒息的人。

艾黛尔贾特看向他们翠绿的眼眸和头发，她的思维发散了。她不恨女神及其眷属，但她恨在蕾雅的影响下唯纹章是才的社会。如果蕾雅仅仅只是个大司教的话……不，那样的世界绝对不存在。如果真的有女神存在的话，她也没有尽到自己的职责。

“西提司大人，是否可以请教一下琴音为何会被绑着？”她私底下绝对不会对女神眷属使用尊称，但是在他们面前还是要装腔作势的，她掩饰着自己脸上的愠怒，她有时会想，西提司和芙莲只要低调地生活就好，为何宁愿来到加尔古·玛库……

“她私闯圣墓，这是对神祖的侮辱！”艾黛尔贾特没想到蕾雅居然会这么生气，难道圣墓对她来说是什么有特殊意义的地方吗？这么说起来，艾黛尔贾特确实听说过圣墓，那些暗黑蠢动者曾经提到过圣墓在大修道院的地下，但是谁都没有找到过，于是这件事也就不了了之了。

“我想她只是迷路了，毕竟她刚来到大修道院，这是很正常的。”艾黛尔贾特尽可能用平静的口吻掩盖自己内心的慌张，毕竟她也不知道琴音将会受到怎样的处罚。

“我都说了真的是迷路！”琴音极力想要挣脱枷锁，但显然那是不可能的。

“不可能！圣墓乃神祖沉睡之地，岂是你能找到的地方！”蕾雅露出了艾黛尔贾特迄今为止见过的最恐怖的表情，仿佛下一秒她就要把琴音撕扯开。

“是我带她去的。”一个没有起伏的声音打破了这个局面。

艾黛尔贾特转头看向声音传来的地方，居然是那位“灰色恶魔”贝雷丝。

蕾雅一改怒颜，用和颜悦色的面色地看着贝雷丝，她变脸的速度让艾黛尔贾特都叹为观止。

“我听到了女神苏谛斯的呼唤，当时琴音同学仿佛迷路了，但是我不能让女神等待，就带着琴音同学一起进入了圣墓。之后我想到下午有剑术课，就先去准备了。”

贝雷丝的解释看似离谱却处处透着合理。随着贝雷丝一字一顿地描述，蕾雅脸上的疯狂都快掩饰不住了，那是艾黛尔贾特从来没见过的表情，集合了喜悦、怀念、势在必得等等。不过比起大司教的表情，艾黛尔贾特更关心贝雷丝的话语，她是认真的吗？或者说她只是在面不改色地撒谎？无论哪种都足够勾起艾黛尔贾特的兴趣。

“琴音同学，刚才误会你了真是很抱歉，看来你真的没有撒谎。愿你得到主的加护。”蕾雅恢复了常态，她用着一如既往的伪善的腔调对琴音说话。

“等等蕾雅！或许她们两个一起对你撒谎呢？”西提司叫住了蕾雅，他严肃地打量着这两个人，仿佛只是盯着就能套出话来。很可惜，这两个人配合得天衣无缝，至少从逻辑上找不出任何漏洞，而且她们两个看起来……也都没有任何表情。

“不，没有那种可能。”蕾雅的眼中似乎只有贝雷丝，她那狂热的眼神让艾黛尔贾特非常厌恶。

他们终于结束了这场令人胆战心惊的对话。


	5. 第一次的课题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑鹫学级的全体成员前往努维尔领进行他们的第一个课题。

阿德刺斯忒亚的领土向来不是炎热之地，而身为帝国的边境之地努维尔领就更是如此了。和煦的阳光和温和的微风让黑鹫学级的每一位成员都十分舒适，除了一个人。

“康丝坦洁！你在这里啊！我为我上课时对你的失礼而向你道歉！”

“菲尔迪南特大人，您今天也耀眼得让我黯然失色。居然能记得自己曾经说过的话，我真是倍感惶恐。”

“是这个康丝坦洁啊……我不是这个意思！只是……”

“哎呀，尊贵的菲尔迪南特大人怎么可能摆出这么自命不凡的态度呢。您反而向我这种卑贱的平民搭话，真是令我受宠若惊。那么祝您今天愉快。”

“康丝坦洁，不介意的话要不要和我一起走吧。”

“像我这样的人怎么可以和梅尔塞德斯姐姐一起呢？”

“阿拉阿拉，是这个康丝坦洁吗？真是有点难办呢。”梅尔塞德斯困扰地看着康丝坦洁，她的手无意识的玩着自己米色的头发。康丝坦洁哆哆嗦嗦地跟在队伍后面，她低下了头，避免一切的视线接触。

“康丝坦洁，我想我们可以一起！”琴音跳到康丝坦洁，尝试着向她伸出手，但是不出意料康丝坦洁没有回应。

之后的场面基本上是滑稽的。康丝坦洁每次一掉到队尾，琴音就停下脚步等康丝坦洁走到她的前面。

“所以我们在比谁走的慢吗？”琴音笑着看着康丝坦洁，康丝坦洁赌气一样地别开了头，躲避琴音的视线。

“总觉得我能理解现在的你呢，毕竟我也曾失去了一切。”琴音根据梅尔塞德斯告诉她的信息尽可能的入戏，但她也不全在说谎，她的确失去了父母，甚至她清楚地知道自己失去了一部分记忆。

“……曾？”谢天谢地的是，康丝坦洁终于抬头看着她了，“那……现在呢？”

“现在的我有朋友。小艾黛尔在我什么都没有的时候拉了我一把，她推荐我来大修道院学习，让我有了更多的机会……我希望我能再交一个朋友。”

“……欸？”琴音话语转变地如此之快让康丝坦洁有些措手不及。

“现在做不到的话也没关系。你看，一直低着头的话也能看到这么漂亮的花！”琴音指着一朵盛开的野花，它的鲜红和它旁边的野草形成了鲜明的对比，它在荒芜的平原上长得如此茂盛。“但是抬起头的话，会看到更美的风景。”

“那即使是现在的我也能重新拥有一切吗……？”

“一定。梅尔塞德斯一定也会帮你的。”琴音牵住了康丝坦洁的手，“好了，我们跟上大部队吧。”

————————————————

艾黛尔贾特感觉自己被暗地跟踪了。准确来说，不是暗地里，而是明面上。

“贝尔娜提塔，你在干什么？”艾黛尔贾特无奈的转头看着这个一直在“跟踪”她的人。从刚才开始，这个紫发少女就一直在偷偷摸摸地模仿她，这让艾黛尔贾特有点不悦。

“噫……噫！”紫发少女想找个地方躲起来，但那是不可能的——这里的平原实在是太辽阔了。她随便躲在了一个人的身后，她睁开眼睛一看，是修伯特。

这下更完了。

“呵呵呵，阁下找我是有什么事吗？”

“呀！对不起对不起对不起！请不要生气！”少女像念咒一样地说出这些话语，她的头摇的像拨浪鼓。

“贝尔娜提塔，冷静一点，我没有生气哦。”艾黛尔贾特向紫发少女走来，她的脸上净是无奈。

“没错，艾黛尔贾特大人只是想要搞清阁下这么做的理由，所以不要惊慌。”

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊！请原谅我！”紫发少女看来是没有听进去，她惊慌地抱住头蹲在地上。

“贝尔娜提塔！”

“是……是！”

“你能告诉我你从刚才开始都在干什么吗？”

“皇、皇、皇女殿下言下之意，是否为愿高抬贵手不对小女子发怒？！”

“你从刚刚就一直用奇怪的口吻说话呢……我说过了，我没生气哦。”

“请阁下放心，艾黛尔贾特大人不是这么容易生气的人。”

“那我回答！我会好好回答的！其实……是因为我想向天不怕地不怕的艾黛尔贾特小姐学习……”

“……就因为这样？”

“把艾黛尔贾特小姐当成目标来看之后，就感觉变得可怕起来了……而且修伯特先生也很可怕！全部都很可怕啊啊啊啊！所以我忍不住躲起来了啊啊啊！请原谅我啊啊啊啊啊！”

“我常常被说可怕呢，呵呵呵。”

“呜哇哇！这个笑声也很可怕呢！”

“那还真是抱歉，在阁下面前我会尽量不笑的。”

“唉……修伯特你也收敛一点。我说了我没有生气哦。而且，我也有害怕的事物哦。天不怕地不怕是不可能的。”

“是、是真的吗？”

“你看起来相当高兴呢。”

“没、没有这回事！所以害怕的东西是……？”

“艾黛尔贾特大人，你真的要告诉她吗？”

“嗯，比如大海之类的……尤其是夜晚的大海，漆黑得令人感到恐惧。我不会游泳，要是被海浪卷走恐怕就再也回不来了……”

“大海……不是我们马上要到的地方吗？！啊，但是艾黛尔贾特小姐不会游泳还真是令人意外。”

“又来了，看起来很开心的样子……我也是有做不到的事的。所以从刚才开始，我就有点心神不定的。”

“请您不用担心，艾黛尔贾特大人，您只需要……”

“贝尔、贝尔不怕大海！贝尔可以保护艾黛尔贾特小姐！”这是修伯特第一次被打断，但意外的是他没有生气。

“……谢谢你们。”

————————————————

“佩托拉，你还好吗？千万不要勉强自己哦。”小歌姬摸着佩托拉毫无血色的脸，愿她的手能温暖她的心。

“无论是肉体上还是精神上有烦恼，随时来找我哦，虽然你看起来在和自己作斗争呢。”

这一大一小俩歌姬紧紧围住佩托拉，对她嘘寒问暖，试图缓解她即将要和同族人自相残杀的压力。

“谢谢、你们的、关心，我、很好。”佩托拉礼貌性地回应两位歌姬对她的关心，同时双手熟练地擦拭着她的武器。

布里基特没有女神。她从小就被教育和精灵沟通，直到作为人质来到帝国之后——她不再是笼中鸟了。

曾经的她在布里基特过着衣食无忧的生活，她是供人观赏的公主。她接受作为王位继承人的教育，她是只为了布里基特而存在的工具……在帝国的时候，她被锁在笼子里大吼大叫，那时的她是供人参观的活化石，皇亲贵族们与其说是来看她的，不如说是来威胁她的，让她随时都知道自己的处境。

而现在，她从笼子里被放出来了。在士官学校里，她接触了来自各地的人。她终于明白世界不是只有布里基特和帝国，在小小的布里基特外还有更广阔的世界……

她一定会展翅高飞的，但在那之前，她得完成本节的课题。

终于他们来到了异教徒的巢穴——一个海上堡垒。黑鹫学级的学生从远处就看见他们了，他们身着和佩托拉一样色彩鲜艳的服饰。

“异教徒们！如果你们能离开此地回到你们的故乡的话，我也不会追究！”艾黛尔贾特尽可能克服自己对大海的恐惧，她大声地向外族人喊道，她的声音里没有一丝颤抖。

没有人回答她。

可能是他们听不懂芙朵拉的语言，佩托拉用他们熟悉的布里基特语重复了一遍。

异教徒们突然齐声喊着布里基特语冲了过来。

“呵呵呵，他们在说把公主还给他们。真是的，都过去好几年了这些人还是不长记性。”

“大家，准备战斗！”黑鹫学级的级长扬起了她的红披风，她握住战斧的力道实在是太大了以至于贝尔娜提塔认为战斧的柄都快被她捏断了。

佩托拉冲了出去，她敏捷地在礁石里穿梭。她的速度是黑鹫学级里最快的，她的剑耍得没了影，却已经刺穿了好几个敌人的胸膛，但是正当这时有个暗杀者钻到她的背后，那暗杀者和佩托拉的距离越来越近……

陨石魔法落了下来。是多洛缇雅，她站在海岸线上念出了咒语，她的头发随海风飘扬，模糊了她的脸。

艾黛尔贾特又觉得自己的心被纠紧了。多洛缇雅是来士官学校找金龟婿的，而不是来杀人的。但是现在已经……

“小艾黛尔，像这样的实战也是赛罗斯教团教育学生的一部分吗？”多洛缇雅转过头看着黑鹫级长，艾黛尔贾特这下看清了多洛缇雅的表情——那是一种凄凉的、悲哀的而又暗淡的眼神。

艾黛尔贾特没有用言语回答她，她滴着血的战斧已经足以当做回答。

琴音那边战况十分紧急，她和康丝坦洁被许多重装兵包围了，原来这些人早就埋伏好了。他们一开始就做好了把教团的人杀光的准备，只是他们本以为来的会是赛罗斯骑士而不是一帮学生。

康丝坦洁用魔力做出了M屏障减轻来自敌人的伤害。琴音不禁想他们是为什么这么癫狂、这么执着，她也没抱有太理想主义的想法，毕竟人数差距太悬殊了。不知道这些重装兵团接受了怎样的训练，他们的动作都统一划一而且特别机械性。

琴音拿着薙刀进行了一番在康丝坦洁看来十分无谓的攻击。她的薙刀看似没有对敌人造成任何损伤，实际上她让敌人乱了阵脚。她一边砍下敌人的木制斧柄，一边在心里感叹敌人有钱买重甲但没有买铁斧的钱。

琴音把砍下来的斧刃踢到海里，同时康丝坦洁使用芬布尔魔法冻结了敌人的盔甲，她们的配合是那么的完美无缺。在清理掉所有敌人之后，琴音发现康丝坦洁的神色有点不太对劲。

“康丝坦洁？你怎么了？”

“那个时候也是……”康丝坦洁用力地咬着下唇知道渗出血，她苍白的脸色和鲜血形成了鲜明的对比。

“那个时候？”

“哎呀？琴音大人不知道吗？在鞑古扎-布里基特战役中，敌军就是从这里登陆的。我的父母也是在这里被……”

“……是吗。”

她们沉默地看着彼此，直到一个洪亮的男声打破平静——“喂！你们两个！集合了！”是卡斯帕尔，他总是那么有精神。

“好，这样就全到齐了，回去吧。”玛努艾拉用温和的语言尽可能安抚她的学生，但总有几位学生听不进去。

————————————————

林哈尔特站在海岸线上，任凭涨潮的海水打湿自己的鞋子。他强迫自己去看敌人残破不堪的尸体，他看到鲜血从伤口里喷涌而出，他看到垂死挣扎的人竭尽全力地扭动自己的身躯，他看到最后落在尸体上的不是美丽的蝴蝶而是饥饿的苍蝇……

他知道未来他还会看到更多的。他确实是个怕血的人，即使是现在看到血都几乎会让他晕厥过去。但是为了活下去他只能持续忍受下去，不是吗？一向闹腾的卡斯帕尔站在他挚友的身边，唯独这次他闭上了嘴，他张口想说些什么，但所有的话语都梗塞在他的喉头，他一个字也没能说出口。

贝尔娜提塔被吓坏了。她依偎在艾黛尔贾特的身上，刚才那个信誓旦旦觉得自己可以保护艾黛尔贾特的女孩子如此轻易地就把自己的诺言抛在脑后。

但这是没有办法的事。

贝尔娜提塔是第一次杀人。她曾见过她父亲杀人，她也曾见过她家的园丁把刀放在自己脖子上……但是见过和做过是不一样的。她忘不掉被她杀死的人临终时的表情，忘不掉那咒骂她的话语，忘不掉亲手杀人的触感……这些都比单纯地目睹了要吓人的多，这还只是她拿箭远距离感受到的。她无法想象拿刀剑枪戟的人能更近距离感受到什么，她不想去思考，也不敢去思考。

此时她的头顶感到了些许的温暖。艾黛尔贾特轻抚着她的头，“呜、呜！我想回去了！快点让我回去！”即使如此，她还是不争气地抱住艾黛尔贾特不放。

“没关系，我们马上就回大修道院。”


	6. 未知领域

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果加入SEES是命运的话，那么琴音和艾黛尔贾特的相遇也一定具有非凡的意义。

大修道院最近流传了一个奇怪的传闻。每当夜深人静之时，就会有一个可疑人物拿着尖锐物体走来走去，伴随着诡异可怕的笑声、月夜里闪耀的针、以及开开关关的房门……这些线索似乎指向了同一个人。

“今天回来的相当晚呢，贝尔娜提塔大人。”

“噫……呀！欸？是修伯特先生……？”

“是的，我是修伯特。我有事情想问问阁下。”

“欸？贝尔没有做任何愧对良心的事！”

“阁下手上拿的是什么？”

“是、是针……我在刺绣，不知不觉地就会这样……”

“果然如此呢，那我不得不做一件事情。”

“呀！贝尔要被杀掉了吗？贝尔还有很多想看的风景……”

紫发少女尖叫着跑开了，实际上她也不知道自己要逃到哪里去，她纯粹只是按照生物本能迈开腿向前跑，直到她跑进了骑士之间。

“呼……呼……呼……不行了……已经……跑不动了……”

“真是精彩的爆发力啊，但蹲在家里这么久，果然没有持久力。那我来完成我的任务吧。”

“欸？！要被处刑了吗？至少……让我说遗言……我临终的诗……”

［挽针之女……悬梁吊颈……泪下如雨……］

“贝尔娜提塔大人，我只是来提醒你而已，拿着针走路时，要是跌倒或是撞到他人是很危险的。请别再做那么危险的事了……”

“……”少女用沉默回答了他。

“难道是昏过去了……？站着昏过去……？”

这是修伯特没想到的事。他知道眼前这个少女很容易受到惊吓，但没想到这么容易。

“唉……也不能放着不管啊……”

修伯特抱起少女，他本应该把她送去医务室，但阴差阳错的是，他走向了贝尔娜提塔平日里一直关着的房间。她的父亲是艾黛尔贾特大人的政敌，那么对他的女儿多了解一点也不是什么坏事。

贝尔娜提塔的房间和他想的一样，充满了可爱的饰品和手工制作。突然他被桌上做了一半的刺绣吸引住了，即使还没完成，仍然不妨碍刺绣本身的精致和华丽，可能是她要送给要好的女性友人的，他别开了视线，还是不要过分追究比较好吧。

刚出宿舍的门，他看到了两个很熟悉的身影。一个是琴音，一个是青狮学级的导师贝雷丝，她们坐在钓鱼池的钓台上不知道在说些什么。修伯特来了兴致，这两个人都是他很感兴趣的对象，他钻进了贩售鱼饲料的小木屋，准备听她们的对话。

“贝雷丝老师，上月……上节的事真是谢谢你能为我解围了，我差点以为我要死了呢。”琴音用轻松的语气说出了一点都不轻松的话，她的语气语调完全就像是旁观者一样。

“不客气，但是佣兵都是要收报酬的。”

“报酬……？”

“嗯，能详细告诉我那天在露迷尔村的事吗？”

“……正好我刚想和您商量。”听到这个话题，修伯特在暗处摒住了呼吸，他不会忘记那一天的，因为寇斯塔斯的计划出了岔子，他让艾黛尔贾特大人陷入了困境。“在那之前，我想先问贝雷丝老师一个问题——你能回溯时间，对吗？”

“嗯。”

修伯特饶有兴致地听着，这显然超出了他的预料。他把他听到的一字一句都记在心里，以便向艾黛尔贾特大人报告。特别是关于那个青狮导师的，未来她极有可能成为艾黛尔贾特大人的敌人。

“那天我刚好想把小艾黛尔借给我的书还给她，我远远地就看到她了，我朝她靠近，却看到……”琴音突然不说话了，她死盯着贝雷丝看。

“你看到那个盗贼首领把斧头刺入了我的后背。”贝雷丝用一成不变的语调说出了这番话，就仿佛被伤害的不是她一样。

“对，那我接着说了。突然一切都回到了几秒之前，我不知道怎么办……所以……”

“把薙刀插入了盗贼首领的脖颈。”

“对……当时的我只有一个念头，如果不这么做的话，就会有什么无法挽回的事。”

“是的。如果你没有做出这样的判断的话，无论是我还是艾黛尔贾特都会死。”

修伯特听得冷汗直流。这两个把关乎自己生死的事讲得这么事不关己，就仿佛自己游离在这个世界之外。他在心里为这俩人记了一笔。

没有什么事比死亡更可怕，如果一个人连死都不畏惧，那么那个人能做出什么事是完全无法预计的。

“啊都已经这么晚了！那么贝雷丝老师，我先回去了。”

“嗯。”贝雷丝看着琴音的身影越来越远直至消失不见，她转身看向小木屋，“出来吧。”

“呵呵呵，应该说阁下不愧是佣兵吗？真是敏锐的感觉呢。”

“你从一开始就在这了。”

“连这都被阁下发现了吗？那阁下为什么不早些时候就请我离开呢？”

“没有必要，我不介意。但是琴音同学会介意，你们是同学，不是吗？”

“……”的确，让琴音留下不好的印象是他要极力避免的，毕竟琴音是他想拉拢的对象。修伯特以沉默应万变，现在他只想赶紧结束这段对话。

“还有，如果要偷听的话应该躲在这里。”贝雷丝指着一边的墙角，确实是一个好地方——既不会被轻易发现，也方便脱逃。“那么，再见。”

“呵呵呵，谢谢阁下的教导。”贝雷丝头也不回地离开了，修伯特出于礼节的朝她离去的背影深深地鞠了一躬。

修伯特想了很多。为什么贝雷丝可以回溯时间？为什么琴音能够拥有回溯时间前的记忆？但不管怎样，他都得在第一时间向艾黛尔贾特大人报告这次偷听的内容。

————————————————

琴音在宿舍的走廊里听到了尖叫声。听起来像是艾黛尔贾特的声音，但她不是很确定。直到她听到了第二声尖叫，琴音断定艾黛尔贾特遭到抢劫了，于是她劈开了她的房门，有一个灰溜溜的小东西从琴音脚下溜了过去。”

“小艾黛尔，你没事吧？”

“现在没事了。”

“是老鼠吗？”

“嗯，我从小就因为某些原因害怕老鼠。”

艾黛尔贾特整理了一下着装，虽然穿着睡衣，但她也尽量保持整洁而不凌乱。她和琴音并肩坐在床头，就像她们第一次见时一样。

“是发生过什么吗？”

琴音小心翼翼地看着艾黛尔贾特，面对朋友的注视，艾黛尔贾特突然有些无地自容，仿佛琴音在窥探她的灵魂深处的她最不想被人知道的事情。艾黛尔贾特一时不知道该如何回答来自朋友的问题。如果说出实情她会害怕我吗？如果说了谎话会被她发现吗？如果保持沉默她会死缠烂打吗？终于，她下定决心了，琴音第一次见到她的脸上如此凝重。

“我曾有一段时间被锁链拴在皇城的地下。那里有很多老鼠。”

“怎么会这样？”琴音蹙眉，她紧紧握着艾黛尔贾特的手，“是因为政变吗？”这是琴音能想到的最严重的原因了。

“……可以这么说。”艾黛尔贾特的头开始疼了起来，说实话她对兄弟姐妹们死去时的表情、呼救声记得不是特别清楚了，但每晚他们还是会出现在她的噩梦中。

“伊丽丝也经历过这些吗？”

艾黛尔贾特突然甩开了琴音的手，她站起了身怒视她，“接下来就不是你能打探的事了。”

……

尴尬的沉默蔓延在艾黛尔贾特的房间里，一时间谁也没有说话。艾黛尔贾特突然有些后悔，可能她不应该用这么激烈的语气说话。但是她控制不住自己，她害怕有人知道她埋藏在过去的事情，她用怒气隐藏着这份恐惧。

“现在是什么时候了？”

“欸？”艾黛尔贾特不知道琴音为什么突然这么问，她看向窗外，试图从月亮的位置判断目前的时间，“快到第二天了，这么说起来今天是满月呢。”

“……是吗。门我会修好的，我先回宿舍了。”

“再见。”

艾黛尔贾特看着琴音的身影从皎洁的月光下走向黑暗的走廊。直到现在，琴音的一切对她来说都是谜团，她为何会突然出现、她为何有时候突然失去生命体征、她为何会那么在意月亮……因为她的缘故，艾黛尔贾特心中萌生了许多不必要的情愫，诸如手足之情、友善、爱……这些都是她在彻底成为艾黛尔贾特之后不敢想象的东西，而现在这些属于人类的情感就在她眼前，她却想推开它们。

艾黛尔贾特追上了琴音的身影。她也不知道为什么她会这么做，直觉告诉她不这样做的话会发生什么不可挽回的事情。

艾黛尔贾特跟着琴音进了她的房间，她的房间是教会临时建的，里面除了生活必备品什么都没有。琴音的样子比刚刚不对劲多了，她两眼无神，甚至都没发现尾随着她进入房间的艾黛尔贾特。

“琴音……？”艾黛尔贾特忍不住出声喊了她的名字，“汐见琴音，你……”突然琴音恢复了她平时的样子，她疑惑地盯着艾黛尔贾特。她的赤色双眼让艾黛尔贾特感到了恐惧，对一切都很感兴趣，但又对一切都漠不关心——简直就像赛罗斯教里记载的女神一样，她身上这些矛盾特质深深吸引了艾黛尔贾特。但是通过这一个月的接触，艾黛尔贾特深知眼前的少女是一个有喜怒哀乐的普通人，她绝不是什么神明，只是她很少表露出自己的情绪罢了。

“小艾黛尔，你怎么在这？”

“……这可得怪破坏了我房间的门的某个人了。”

“抱歉抱歉。那小艾黛尔今晚就睡在这吧。”艾黛尔贾特知道自己讲的冷笑话一点都不好笑，毕竟她没有讲笑话的天赋，但琴音还是微笑着回应了她。琴音走到床边，她拉开了窗帘，抬头凝视着月亮。“小艾黛尔，其实我想起了一些事情。”

艾黛尔贾特好奇地扬起了眉，说道：“是否愿意说给我听呢？”

“大家……影时间……SEES……人格面具……”从琴音嘴里吐出来的是破碎的、不成调的词语。艾黛尔贾特示意琴音暂停，一直鼓励她直到她能说出完整的句子。

琴音向她说出了她刚刚想起来的一切。

“所以你加入了那个叫SEES的组织，在影时间召唤人格面具和大家一起对抗阴影对吗？”听完琴音的描述后，艾黛尔贾特的眼睛瞪大了，她难以置信地整理了琴音刚才的发言。

“也就是说你还能召唤人格面具战斗？”

“嗯，理论上是的。但是我没带召唤器。”

“那么我在影时间也会变成棺材吗？”

“那还不一定呢。”琴音听出来这是艾黛尔贾特缓和气氛的玩笑话，“而且这个时代……没有影时间。”

艾黛尔贾特又一次相信了琴音笃定的语气，“最后一个问题，你加入SEES多久了？”

“大约一个月……？”

“我知道了。这么晚了，该去休息了。”

“愿你好梦，晚安。”


	7. 承载之物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾黛尔贾特在一个满月之夜倾吐了自己的过去。

睡在何地都不会影响艾黛尔贾特本来就糟糕到极致的睡眠品质。

今天她梦到琴音和一群不认识的人一起战斗、一起欢笑，想必这些人就是琴音口中的SEES成员吧。艾黛尔贾特以一个旁观者的视角观察着一切，尽管因为时代的差距有一些词汇她不是很明白，但她还是深切地认识到了一点——琴音能享受太阳的光芒和大自然的风，她有爱着她的朋友，她有与她同甘共苦的战友……

琴音是被爱着的人，但是艾黛尔贾特不是。她是个幸存的怪物，她自认为她不配得到爱。巨大的落差瞬间把艾黛尔贾特拉回了阴森的地牢。

艾黛尔贾特又听到她兄弟姐妹的声音了。他们用痛苦而沙哑的声音喊着她的名字、质问为什么偏偏是她活了下来。同样有赛罗司小纹章的哥哥死死地拽着她的衣角，可憎的伤口遍布他的全身，他用一张恐怖的脸和麻木到毫无波澜的眼神问艾黛尔贾特：“明明我们都有纹章，有来自女神的恩惠，为什么死掉的不是你？”可笑的是，面对已经变成这样的哥哥，艾黛尔贾特做出了祈祷的动作，她祈祷着这个世界没有神灵。她曾无数次向女神祈祷，愿光明能照耀到这个无光之地，但是无一例外的都没有回应，所以这次也是一样。

艾黛尔贾特早已分不清哪些是发生过的事，哪些是自己在梦里想象出来的，她几乎每晚都沉浸在这样的梦境中。突然一阵钻心的的疼痛朝艾黛尔贾特袭来——天哪！是她最厌恶的老鼠正在啃咬她的脚心。

“……！唔……！啊啊……！救……！”艾黛尔贾特无意识地叫出了声，人类最原初的情感之一——恐惧几乎要把她吞没。

突然艾黛尔贾特感受到了与地牢完全不同的温暖，有一阵光驱散了她梦里的场景，她又回到了她一直向往的地面上，她的眼睛被阳光刺痛了，这突如其来的反差使她从睡梦中惊醒。

艾黛尔贾特本以为永远不会有人理睬她的呼救声。但是现在的她的身上涌起一股暖流——琴音抱住了她的身体，轻抚着她的头。一瞬间艾黛尔贾特仿佛找回了以前的艾尔，她多么渴望永驻此刻，在这里有温暖和光能为她阻挡熟悉的寒冷。仅仅在此刻，她内心仿佛死灰复燃了，她不禁想她的眼神一定是充满了渴望的。

但现在她彻底成为了艾黛尔贾特，她已经将过去的艾尔连同她的兄弟姐妹一起埋葬在了地牢里。她不会向任何人寻求慰藉，她只需要戴上冰冷的面具就好。她又变回来了，她将任何人都拒之千里之外。

她睁开冷漠的双眼与琴音对视，“……你都听到了吗？”

“嗯。”琴音松开了抱着艾黛尔贾特的手，艾黛尔贾特看向她的脸，包含了担忧、怜悯还有愠怒等种种让艾黛尔贾特不悦的神情，她不去管这是因为被欺瞒还是因为其他的什么原因，她接着说：“既然如此，你就听我说吧。”

“之前和你说过的吧，我和我的兄弟姐妹被锁在皇城的地牢里。”艾黛尔贾特低头检查她的睡衣有没有凌乱，她一年四季都穿能遮住身体所有部位的衣服，她生怕被实验的伤疤被任何人看到。“确实有政变的原因，但不止如此。”

“当时我的父亲伊欧尼亚斯九世想要削弱贵族的影响，却反过来被六大贵族架空了。紧接着掌握了权势的贵族们为了培育能够统御芙朵拉全境的所向披靡的皇帝，我们的身体被剖开改造来植入纹章——只有我活了下来。”

“无论是过去还是现在，都只剩下我一个人。”

“正因如此，我每天都在做这种无聊的梦，真是令人生气。”

“但是对我来说，无论是过去还是现在，小艾黛尔还是小艾黛尔。”

“你真的是……太残忍了。”琴音的话像是要把艾黛尔贾特拼命要埋葬的过去的自己和现在的自己强行拼接起来，艾黛尔贾特身上的每一处疤痕都在隐隐作痛，她掏出随身携带的短剑刺穿了自己的手心，血顺着她的指间流了下来，可是在拔出短剑的一瞬间，她的伤口以一种神奇的速度愈合着。琴音注视着伤口从流血到结痂的全过程，她的表情没有一丝一毫的变化。

“这就是——我的另一个纹章。一定还有很多与之完全不相干的人失去了生命。”

“我一定会开创一个不会出现愚蠢的牺牲的盛世，为此我要成为皇帝。”

“真是个很不错的理想呢，我身在一个没有纹章的世界所以不太明白。”琴音紧握她的薙刀，“你一定能开拓你想要的未来。”

艾黛尔贾特低头凝视着短剑，“以前有个人和你说了一样的话。”

“我可以知道吗？”

“当然。那是我之前和伯父大人逃亡去王国时遇到的贵族之子，我甚至连他的名字也不知道。”

真的吗？艾黛尔贾特在心底问自己，她真的对他一无所知吗？还是说她只是没有记起来？无论哪种都是对他极大的不尊重甚至是侮辱，艾黛尔贾特只希望记忆中那个年龄相仿的小男孩也能够不向任何逆境屈服，开拓自己的道路。只是盯着短剑看，就会有一位金发的少年出现在艾黛尔贾特的脑海里，她的头仿佛像要撕裂一般的疼痛。

“无论发生了什么，我都相信小艾黛尔能做你自己。”

“……一定。”艾黛尔贾特张口就做出了连她自己都不相信的承诺，她不知道从什么时候开始她能将谎言脱口而出，“我们继续睡吧，夜还长着。”

艾黛尔贾特敢保证那天的睡眠是她睡得最踏实的一次。

艾黛尔贾特再次醒来的时候，琴音已经不在房间中了，床头柜上放着独属于她的制服和鲜红的级长披风，这是独属于琴音的温柔。当她换好衣服后，出门遇到的第一个人就是修伯特。

“早安，艾黛尔贾特大人。今天您起得相当晚呢，没想到您会从琴音大人的房间里出来。”修伯特像往常一样向艾黛尔贾特鞠躬，但是艾黛尔贾特发现修伯特本来就深的黑眼圈又加深了一层。“昨天晚上我本来有事想向您报告，但是我发现您不在房间里，门锁还有被破坏的痕迹。”

“所以你找我找到现在？”艾黛尔贾特在所有可能的答案中找了最可能的一个，但是她希望他能好好休息。

“不，我去找了希尔妲大人，得知了您和琴音大人在一起。”

艾黛尔贾特瞬间明白了他格外疲惫的神情是怎么回事，“……那么，你要报告什么？”

修伯特的陈述十分精简但却充满信息量，他从来不说一句废话，但是今天艾黛尔贾特怀疑她的耳朵听错了。

“以上就是本次的报告。”

“回溯时间……还真是个危险的能力，看来以后要更加警惕那个贝雷丝老师了。”艾黛尔贾特努力接受了现实，她的常识告诉她这不可能，但是她也不能无视已经发生过的事实。

“没错。不过艾黛尔贾特大人，您似乎还漏了一个人。”

“……我会再观察一阵的。”不知道为什么每次一提到琴音，艾黛尔贾特就会莫名地烦躁。艾黛尔贾特不相信修伯特以外的任何人，她总认为主动接近她的人都是有目的的，但是她没在琴音身上找到任何这样的动机，这令她有些焦躁不安。

“艾黛尔贾特大人，您是不是过于看重琴音大人了？依我看，她虽然不信仰女神，但是她之后会做出怎样的选择是我们完全无法预测的。”

“也是呢。”艾黛尔贾特别过脸去结束了这次对话，“修伯特，你应该去休息了。”

“那可不行。”

“为什么？你不听主人的话吗？”

“我判断这件事对艾黛尔贾特大人没有益处，所以请您原谅我拒不执行。”

“对了修伯特，你是不是还有事瞒着我？”

“当然，有一些您不需要知道的小事只要我去完成就行。那么，艾黛尔贾特大人，我先告辞了。”

“唉，只要他瞒的不是什么大不了的事就行了。”艾黛尔贾特看着修伯特逐渐远去的背影叹了口气。她从小就认识修伯特了，幼时的他明明不是现在这个样子的，所以到底是什么时候变成这样了呢？

“早安，小艾黛尔。”一个元气的招呼声把艾黛尔贾特拉回现实。

“是琴音啊，早安。怎么样？还习惯大修道院的生活了吗？”

“大致是的，而且我在黑鹫学级过的很愉快哦。刚刚我和卡斯帕尔切磋了一下，还赢过他了！”

“这么早就开始训练了吗？真是有活力呢。”艾黛尔贾特不讨厌努力的人，她也是因此才有现在的地位，如果她没有尽力争取话语权的话可能早已成为那些暗黑蠢动者的提线木偶了吧。

“我最近在思考我为什么会来这里、我能做什么事，但是无论我怎么思考都得不出一个确切的答案。所以我选择让自己变强一点，强大到能让自己活下去。”琴音是一个足够强大的人，无论是肉体上还是精神上。见艾黛尔贾特没有回应，琴音接着说：“回想起来大家的那个时候，我真的很想回去，当时我很……恐惧，我怕再也见不到他们了。”

“那么现在呢？”

“现在当然也很想回去，但是我找不到回去的方法。在这里使劲烦恼也没有用，所以我下定决心要成为一个更优秀的人，还是小艾黛尔教会了我这点呢。”

“我？但是我什么都没有……”

“在听了小艾黛尔的过去后，我想我也应该向前看。毕竟我的未来在明天，而不是在已经失去的过去，仅仅抱住回忆不放是不会进步的。”

艾黛尔贾特的嘴角勾起一个难以察觉的弧度，她拿出短剑说道：“荣幸之至。请你务必收下这个。”

“诶？！但这不是……”

“没关系，我已经下定决心了。我希望你也可以你想要的未来……无论面对着何种挫折。”

琴音郑重地接下了艾黛尔贾特的“礼物”，她神情严肃地说道；“谢谢，我一定不会辜负这把短剑上承载着的一切。”


End file.
